


[OP][路羅]名聲這種東西，結了婚就準備拋棄

by alagev



Series: [羅路/路羅]你家的船長今天又忘了吃藥 [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 19:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alagev/pseuds/alagev





	[OP][路羅]名聲這種東西，結了婚就準備拋棄

  

 

 

紅髮香克斯緊緊捏著手上那份報紙，滿臉陰鬱，明顯還沒從宿醉的痛苦中緩過來。

 

紙上寫的字他都看的懂，湊在一起他就不明白了。

 

他咬牙切齒的質問坐在他面前悠哉喝酒的某人這是什麼意思，換來大劍豪毫無感情的一眼。

 

紅髮的男人甚至氣到想用霸氣威嚇對方，讓他看看什麼叫你不可忽略的堂堂四皇，什麼叫堅強不可撼動的靠山，被一旁抽著菸的副船長無奈的壓著肩膀讓他收斂收斂別嚇著新人以為真的要開戰。

 

香克斯深吸了一口氣，開始蠻不講理的指責與他相識多年，亦敵亦友的鷹眼。

 

「為什麼────為什麼啊───────！！！魯夫以前白痴是白痴，還很蠢，很愛說大話，很有趣也超可愛，但為什麼啊───────！！！！！！為什麼是這傢伙────！！鷹眼！！你給我解釋清楚！！！！！」

 

米霍克完全不屌對方無理取鬧的愚蠢模樣，慢條斯理啜飲紅酒，冷聲吐槽：「我以前曾經懷疑你是智障，現在證實了你不只是智障，還是個文盲。」

 

「我確信我徒弟是個姓羅羅亞的三刀流劍士，不是一個姓特拉法爾加的醫生。」

 

「如果你仔細看了報紙，上面寫的是『 **同盟** 』，不是『 **結婚** 』。」

 

「以及七武海又不是我遴選的，要找找政府那幫頭子去。」

 

有條有理，推的無比乾淨──也確實不關他的事，他就是個送信的，有點地位，有點名聲的路人，在他看來，香克斯完全就是在無理取鬧。

 

於是紅髮海賊團團長開始認真的思考挑了一個七五海算不算跟政府宣戰。

 

喔不，也許是兩個？

 

（「太天真了。」如果羅知道四皇大人在想什麼的話，肯定會用上最陰冷語氣的吐槽他，把同盟關係加前後任七五海算一算，怎麼看都是 **四** 個，過半了好嗎。）

 

　Ｘ　ｘ　ｘ　ｘ　Ｘ　

 

三件事。

 

第一，多佛朗明哥也許覺得自己「覺醒」了惡魔果實的能力非常強，非常帥，非常屌，單挑都還有閒情逸致解說給草帽當家的聽，唯恐橡膠人不知道發生什麼事，如果羅還有機會再看到那頭粉紅鶴，死亡外科醫生會跟他說：多佛，你修練了大半輩子才學會把旁邊的東西都變成線控制算什麼？整個── **整個** 偉大航道的智商可是隨著草帽當家的的心情在上下擺動。

 

驚不驚喜，意不意外？

 

第二，當海賊最不CARE的就是他媽的名聲，他們又不是英雄，當然聽起來要越狂帥酷炸屌才是正常海賊追求的。在認識草帽當家的之前，世人給羅的評價是冷血、殘忍、無人性、病態、手段令人作嘔；在認識草帽當家的之後，每個人都在關心他的心理壓力是不是 **真的很大** ，不然死亡外科醫生怎麼轉職跑去當起了保姆。

 

什麼時後開始，他將某個人切成上千片碎屑後還能換來一句「你人真好」？

該有人去矯正那些小鬼的三觀，就算以他的標準來說，人骨拼圖也是挺……病態的，好不好玩見仁見智。

 

第三，最重要的第三點，任何一個認為草帽當家的──混帳橡膠人──蒙其‧D‧魯夫──生理年齡十九歲心智年齡高估七歲──革命軍總長弟控薩波的義弟──人真如其外表還有笑容那般直白愚蠢好騙的人，都該檢視一下自己的腦子到底有沒有問題。

 

　Ｘ　ｘ　ｘ　ｘ　Ｘ　

 

有一個不聽人話的船長是什麼概念？

 

答：他邀請你上船的時候意思是你不走我不走要走一起走。

 

隨便舉例──航海士是搶來的，廚師是挖來的，船醫是偷來的，船工是在蛋碎的壓力下被威脅上船的。

 

個人認為紅髮香克斯應該要感到無比欣慰，唯有他當年一眼看穿了魯夫的本質，這孩子不當海賊簡直是浪費天賦，但帶在身邊等於帶著人形版捕蠅草，紅色勢力號強烈表示我很小我塞不下房間客滿了。

 

年齡太小根本不是問題，機智的香克斯只是想節省伙食費罷了。

 

從前魯夫找夥伴的同時蒐集冒險故事，再來他搞起公主圖鑑，從樂園集到新世界，接著七武海一個個成為他的召喚獸，男女通殺，順帶一提，四皇一個是他的救命恩人，一個是他拜把兄弟的老爹，一個差點成了他結仇的親家。

 

有一個不聽人話的同盟是什麼概念？

 

羅這輩子做過最能保住尊嚴的愚蠢決定就是在橡膠人開口之前先聲奪人把自己瀟灑的賣給草帽當家的，何其偉大的善舉，他算是幫了其他人一個大忙，畢竟如果船長對船員提出他自認為合理的要求（「來交個朋友吧！」），娜美等人還真不知道要怎麼捕捉一艘淺水挺好讓船長熱情的捕捉他中意的對象。

 

幹掉七武海是一回事，勉強還能算的上在跟海軍對嗆，非常符合海賊沒事就要跟世界政府對槓的一貫美學。

 

 **幹** 七武海可就完全不同了，所謂的同盟關係在成立的瞬間包含的不僅僅是雙方的利益算計而已，要在什麼時候翻臉捅對方一刀也是犯罪美學的一環，死亡外科醫生一開始也是這麼思考的，誰讓他是個正常人呢。

 

難怪整個草帽海賊團看他的臉就像在看另一個無藥可救的神經病。

 

行行好，他是個醫生，醫術高明還有手術果實這個外掛可以開的醫生，無視十七公分的身高差被人壓在床上操了一整晚對他的腰跟背脊造成多嚴重的痠痛不需要那頭馴鹿熱心的抱著藥膏跑來跟他說，橘髮的航海士也不該計算整個紅心海賊團成員的價值並列入財產清單內，面對所有人促狹的眼光羅都還能裝出一副死人臉無視，直到黑足屋放了一碗紅豆飯在他面前說自己人別客氣，頗有同為天涯淪落人的感嘆。

 

去你媽的別客氣，就別怪羅羅亞‧索隆下次擠潤滑劑的時候擠出什麼奇怪的東西，羅陰險的把紅豆飯塞到橡膠人嘴裡，認真思考生命活著的意義。

 

　Ｘ　ｘ　ｘ　ｘ　Ｘ　

 

關於未來「誰是海賊王的男人」這個賭注？

 

如果有來世，戰國一定不會信誓旦旦的吃著仙貝對卡普說：「絕對是羅啊！」

 

誰會知道嚴肅的議題放到特拉法爾加身上會成了撼動世界的冷笑話，作為夫家人，香克斯真的沒什麼好抱怨的。

 

 

 

 


End file.
